


Shall We Dance?

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pain, Romance, Slash, Violence, in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution for the Joseb Secret Santa, over on tumblr! </p><p>Joseph and Sebastian find themselves in a sticky situation, and old memories resurface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally written for my secret giftee, but they never claimed it, so now it's for you guys. I hope you enjoy!  
> Since this one is a little more openly romantic than my other fics, it doesn't fit the same timeline or continuity as my other ones. Just a one-shot of some action and shameless fluff.

There are too many of them, surrounding and swarming at all angles, and Joseph knows that they aren't safe.  
  
The axe is heavy in his hands, and the muscles of his arms ache. He can feel the slickness of his palms inside of his gloves, making the leather stick to his skin as he grips the handle. Sweat is dripping down his forehead, or perhaps it's blood... he truly can't be sure.  
  
With his back against the wall, Joseph takes a moment to breathe... lungs hungrily pulling in air as his chest burns with overexertion. The reprieve isn't long as another grotesque creature rounds the corner, and he swings the weapon with all of his weight, effectively slicing the blade across its neck. It's a clean cut as their head is rent from their body, and there's a warm spatter as his clothes stain crimson. The body falls as if in slow motion, dropping to its knees before collapsing fully at Joseph's feet. As he looks down at his handiwork, breathing hard and with axe still raised, the blood at his feet pools around his dress shoes.  
  
A few yards off, he hears his partner calling to him over the infernal racket of the swarm moaning and screeching.  
  
"Joseph! You okay?"  
  
He turns his head to regard Sebastian, giving a solemn nod. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine!"  
  
In that brief lull in the violence, Joseph meets the intensity of his gaze... and then his line of sight moves upwards to regard the rather medieval architecture all around them. He notices one of the Haunted wielding a crossbow up on a ledge, and he realizes with horror that they're aiming it directly at Seb.  
  
"Sebastian! Behind you!"  
  
Features wary, the other man only has enough time to do a half-turn, before a bolt is firmly embedded in his thigh. His feet unmoving for a moment, Joseph is frozen in place. His eyes are wide as he hears Sebastian's pained growl followed by a string of curses, most of them incoherent.  
  
As Sebastian clutches at his leg, Joseph's limbs are working again as he promptly drops his axe and reaches him before he can hit the ground. The Haunted around them suddenly take second priority. His gloved palms reach for him, cupping beneath his arms as Sebastian stumbles  
  
"Lean into me," Joseph reassures him gently. "I've got you."  
  
In all of his stubbornness, Sebastian clamps a hand upon Joseph's shoulder, wobbling badly, and then attempts to stand normally, even as the bolt protrudes from his outer thigh.  With a sympathetic wince, Joseph morbidly looks down, and Sebastian breathes a warm groan directly against his face. His eyes meeting his partner's again, he can tell that he's frustrated and in a great deal of pain.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Don't put weight on it," Joseph orders politely, this time in a slightly more demanding tone so that Sebastian doesn't aggravate the injury further. "Just hold onto me."  
  
On all sides, the Haunted are closing in... and Sebastian has no choice but to obey.  
  
Arms around his neck, Sebastian uses his partner as a human crutch... bending his wounded leg at the knee. It takes a hopping maneuver to shift his weight, but once he has it, Sebastian clings to Joseph with one hand, and uses the other to draw his pistol.  
  
"You'd better not drop me," Sebastian mutters against his ear, and Joseph merely scoffs. Though he's the smaller of the two, he has no intention of doing such a thing. After all, he owes him for all of the times that he's supported him, and he feels it's only proper to return the favor.  
  
 Soon, Joseph has his own gun drawn, holding it low near Sebastian's hip, while Seb aims his pistol over Joseph's opposite shoulder and uses his shorter height to his advantage.  
  
Face to face and holding onto one another, they're caught in a dance of sorts, with Joseph gripping tightly around Sebastian's waist, and Sebastian wrapping an arm around his neck.  
  
Though he'd typically be able to enjoy the intimacy more, Joseph knows that they don't have much time before they're overrun entirely.  
  
The horde moves in, and the two men seem to move as a single unit, as if it's instinct. Their footsteps are in unison, almost practiced... and Sebastian fires off the first shot... instantly downing one of the creatures. Joseph follows suit with his own gun blasting loudly, and with their teamwork, there are two less enemies alive to assault them.  
  
"To the right," Seb orders after a few moments, and Joseph maneuvers without thinking, the two of them turning and taking even steps in a circular path. Though they are quickly outnumbered, and the scenery is grim, they have all of their bases covered.  
  
"When's the last time we did this?" Sebastian chokes out a sardonic chuckle, as another bullet unloads into a Haunted's deformed face. "My wedding?"  
  
"What?" Joseph is sincerely confused as his eyes remain dutifully trained on the carnage surrounding them.  
  
"Dancing."  
  
"Oh." Joseph nods, his face nearly touching Sebastian's as he understands the joke. Suddenly, a vivid and unexpected flash of memories comes rushing back to him... another time, another place... another lifetime ago.  
  
He can recall it perfectly. During the "dollar dance" at Seb's wedding, Joseph had already danced with Myra and offered a donation to the newlyweds... but was then urged by several drunken members of the KCPD to give his partner a turn as well. Rather inebriated himself, he'd gone right along with it. The next thing he knew, he was sidled up close to Sebastian as the groom played it up, much to the entertainment of their guests. They spun and they laughed in each others arms, alcohol on their breath and joy in their hearts, and not a care in the world. Not on that night.  
  
Though it was Myra and Seb's moment to shine, the newly-appointed partners had shone brightly, too, if only for a fleeting moment in time. While onlookers, including Myra, shared in their mirth... nobody could realize the inklings of affection lingering in Joseph's heart. Little did Sebastian know that when it was the next guest's turn to share a dance with the happy groom, Joseph was reluctant to let him go.  
  
Just as he refuses to let him go right now.  
  
"This isn't quite how I remember it," Joseph says at last, startled back into the present by another gunshot fired by Sebastian. "The audience was a lot nicer, for instance."  
  
"You ever meet my in-laws?" Another creature drops dead as Joseph shoots it down, howling in agony.  
  
Ignoring the attempt at humor, Joseph tries to wrap his mind around the fact that Sebastian even brought up such a thing in the first place. Perhaps he's sharing in his sense of hopelessness that they won't survive this.... and if it's his attempt at some lightheartedness, then it's working.  
  
Though blood is spilled all around them, and bullets fly... Joseph imagines that he is dancing with his partner. Left, right, and left again. A turn, a side-step and backwards. Coordinated movements as their bodies are close, warm with shared breath and rapid heartbeats as they move fluidly together, partners through it all.  
  
The imagery that he conjures focuses as inspiration, and they lay waste to the Haunted that surround them. It's almost uncanny, how in tune they are to one another... moving in a synchronized fashion, as if practiced. There's no need to speak a word. They move together naturally.  
  
When it's over, they're both a little worse for wear and the pile of bodies surrounding them has only grown. Sebastian's energy is utterly spent, collapsing against Joseph's chest. Though he's weary himself, Joseph manages to support him fully, returning his weapon to its holster and giving his injured friend every ounce of his attention.  
  
"Hey, stay with me," Joseph reassures him, as Seb's arms are around his neck, clinging to him tiredly. "Let's get you away from here."  
  
They have to move quickly, as demonic screeching meets their ears from somewhere in the distance. More are coming, and their time is short.  
  
Though Sebastian is limping badly, slowing them both down, Joseph is patient and kind, wanting nothing more than to get them to safety. With one arm slung over his shoulder, and the other tightly around Sebastian's waist, Joseph half-carries him. Sebastian growls and pants, his leg absolutely useless with a bolt piercing it... and Joseph prays that the injury isn't too grave. They arrive at large metal doors, which are thankfully powered by a switch on the wall. Joseph lets go of him briefly and allows him to lean against a nearby wall, and the door is soon opened... allowing them both inside as he continues to support him.  
  
When the doors are firmly shut behind them, Joseph eases Sebastian towards the corner of the abandoned supply room, filled with old crates, and helps him sit upon the filthy ground. He props Sebastian against the wall, though it's at an awkward angle due to how the arrow protrudes from his thigh. Leaning his weight upon one hip, nearly on his side, Sebastian looks positively miserable.  
  
Gloved hands hovering over the offending bolt as he kneels down beside him, Joseph isn't sure what to do at first, other than examine it.  
  
"How bad is it?" Sebastian asks morbidly, unable to see it properly for himself. His voice is strained and he's a few shades paler than normal. Sweat beads upon his brow, and Joseph admits that he doesn't look well at all.  
  
"It doesn't look good, if that's what you're asking," Joseph says, and gives a solemn shake of his head. "I'll need to pull it out."  
  
"Do your worst."  
  
Joseph focuses on getting a proper angle, and he adjusts his glasses. One palm presses flat against Sebastian's thigh, and the opposite grips the bolt's shaft. Though he loathes what he's about to do, he opts for the method of distraction while Seb braces himself and closes his eyes.  
  
"You know, I still can't believe you remembered that."  
  
"Hrm?" Sebastian's eyes open, clouded with pain as he regards him.  
  
"Dancing."  
  
"Oh. Right. " He manages something resembling a laugh, his tone gruff as he shifts uncomfortably. "Well, one of us had to. Still made asses of ourselves, though."  
  
"Because you have two left feet."  
  
"And because you were hammered."  
  
A lingering moment passes in which their lips twitch into faint smiles, and without further warning, Joseph tugs hard at the bolt. As it's ripped cleanly from Sebastian's flesh, he screams in agony, the noise resounding in the confined space of the storage room.  
  
"Jesus... I'm so sorry, Seb."  
  
The apology is sincere as he discards the bolt. Then, he deftly presses his fingers against the circular wound left in Sebastian's thigh, attempting to stanch the blood flow as it pours forth freely. It takes a few minutes for Sebastian to regain his composure, his ragged breaths eventually evening out again as he leans his head back against the wall, teeth gritted.  
  
Thankfully, they have some bandages in their supplies... and Joseph wraps the wound to the best of his abilities. It's not perfect, and far from sanitary, but it's all they can do in this godforsaken place. When he's finished, Sebastian looks to his partner, still pale, perspiring... but powering through it. Joseph admires him more than he can express.  
  
"How's it look?"  
  
With a shake of his head, Joseph's expression is grim as he ties off the end of the bandage. His hand lingers gingerly upon Seb's leg, and he looks up at him from behind his glasses.  
  
 "Well," he breathes out a sigh. "I wouldn't recommend waltzing any time soon."  
  
It earns him another wan smile. "You know... I really wouldn't mind that."  
  
Sebastian's larger palm, to his surprise, is suddenly placed over his. Even through his gloves, he can feel the undeniable heat of Seb's hand as he gives him a light squeeze.  
  
"What?"  
  
Though he turns his head away, flustered, Sebastian reaches forward and cups his chin, redirecting his gaze. Those darkened eyes are filled with such depth that he could easily lose himself there. Before he can react, Sebastian captures his mouth against his own... warm and unexpected and wonderful. Though he's motionless at first, too shocked to return the favor... Joseph eventually leans into the kiss as he presses his lips more eagerly to his partner's. Everything about it feels _right_... utterly natural. His hot breath against his skin, his stubble grazing against his smooth lips... the salty-sweet taste of him.  
  
The moment is soon interrupted as there's clawing and banging against the metal door that seals them inside of their temporary safe room, reminding them that their time, as always, is short.  
  
When they pull away, Joseph's mind is reeling, and they're both breathing hard. Sebastian at last, replies to Joseph's previous confusion.  
  
"It's better than dancing alone."  
  
With a meek nod, Joseph can only agree.  
  



End file.
